


The Custodial Closet

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (VidCon 2014) Dan is having the strong urge to kiss Phil and it isn't helping with Phil teasing him. Dan ends up pulling Phil away for a moment for some sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Custodial Closet

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for mentions of punishment???

Stage fright.

I knew it wasn’t an unnatural or uncommon thing, yet it was a still overcoming me today as Phil and I were getting ready to go out to stage to do a ‘friendship test’ ,which was a an idea Phil had suggested (since he had seen other youtubers do it) for a nice, fun little thing for us to do with our fans at Vidcon.

But the reason I was ‘slightly’ terrified to go up on stage was not because of all the people, it was simple because of Phil. Of course, Phil chose today to be a teasing little shit. He had been making these little suggestive comments all day, sneaking glances at me all day. It was extremely distracting.

This wasn’t a rare occurrence that this happened, where he teased me to no end, but today was not the best day for him to be doing this. Especially since we were about to go out in front of hundreds of fans who have had speculations of us dating. Even though they are right about it, we still want to keep a little of our privacy together. Maybe someday we can announce it to our fans, but today is not that day.

I got so lost in though about all the teasing and our privacy that I didn’t realize we were being ushered out onto the stage and was taken out of my thoughts while I mentally prepared myself.

I began to walk on stage with Phil following close behind. I took in my surroundings and saw the hundreds, and probably thousands, of people expecting us. Not only was it slightly terrifying, but I did feel a rush of adrenaline. There was no editing out parts you didn’t like when you were on stage with thousands of people watching your every move, and I was scared that I would mess something up, being the mumbling and socially awkward person I can be.

Phil and I had both waved to the crowd, saying our hello’s to everyone and we had introduced ourselves, saying how we were excited, yet slightly nervous to be doing this. 

“So Phil, what are we doing today.” I said, glancing over at him while crossing my arms. He explained that they were doing the ‘who’s more likely to’ game that other youtubers had already done. 

“So, I thought we could get to know each other a little better, cause we’ve lived with each other for two years.” Phil said. “Yeah, that’s quite a while.” I said back to him.

Of course we’ve been living with each other for about two years now, and we may not know everything about each other, but the way he said it was like this whole roommate thing was just for splitting up the rent and not really interacting a whole lot. That was obviously not the case, Phil and I could barely go twenty minutes without us communicating in some way. In fact, we spent most of our time together in our flat. We have been dating for about five years now, so saying we were ‘just roommates’ was an understatement. But the fans didn’t know these things, and as I’ve said many times, privacy is important to not only me, but us.

We went on with explaining the game a little, and how we asked people on twitter for questions and then had introduced Cat, who would be helping with reading these questions to us. She came out on stage with a quick wave and we all sat ourselves on the chairs that were placed on the stage for us.

“Okay, this is the moment where we find whether we are best friends, or we need to just hate each other and move out.” I said. That was just a little joke, I know that I could probably never leave Phil, and that he could probably never leave me. We’ve already been through too much with each other to just give up out of nowhere.

As Cat read the first question, Phil and I had exchanged a quick glance. I knew that he was going to go back to his teasing game, and it wouldn’t be a very fun game. We did know that we had to be at least a little professional and went back to focusing a little more on the questions, and the thousands of people examining every little thing we do. Hopefully, Tumblr won’t be full of ‘omfg Phil was so looking at Dan the entire time and Dan was like full heart-eyes Howell mode’ or something like that in the next hour.

We went on with the questions with the least sexual tension we could possibly manage, and it was absolutely horrendous that I couldn’t just drop this stupid card and kiss Phil right in front of these thousands of people. 

Luckily, before I knew it the questions were over and we were stood up. 

“Well, I’d say we know each other quite well then.” I said, a little anxious to get up and maybe drag Phil off of this stage and take him into the nearest supply closet.

“Yeah! We’re real friends.” Phil said, opening his arms. Of course he was going to make me hug him. 

“We’re real friends!” I said back to him in an little bit of an exaggerated tone and went in to hug him. It took me all of my willpower to not just kiss him right then, right there. I had succeeded at that, thankfully, and backed up from his hug. I told everyone I was going to do a ‘live’ sexy endscreen dance right there for them, and I made Phil do it with me as well, making him feel a little uncomfortable just to get back at him for a few minutes. We both said our goodbyes, and I had basically ran off of the stage as fast as I could.

Once we were backstage, Cat had kind of went past us, and it was just the two of us. I turned to him and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Do you know what the hell have you been doing to me all day?” I asked him in a strict tone. 

“I don’t know what you’re what you’re talking about.” Phil replied, and I almost believed him. He always sort of had this innocent glint in his eye, sometimes he was just teasing me on accident. But I knew that he wouldn’t tease me on accident on such a big day like this. I knew that there was something he wanted from this. I decided to not have this conversation with him right now, and instead dragged him by the arm to go and look for some sort of place to get relief. We walked down quite a few halls before we found a door saying ‘custodial closet’. 

“Well, aren’t we lucky.” I said in a sarcastic tone. I tried to open the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. “Even better.” I continued, dragging him with me into the closet and quickly closing the door while locking it.

“So, what exactly are your plans right now?” Phil asked, and even though it was very dark in the room, I knew that he was smirking.

“I think you know, sweetheart.” I said, returning his smirk. I waited a moment before quickly and, not to mention, roughly pressing my lips against his in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues from the beginning. It didn’t take long for Phil to completely take over the kiss and shove me against the wall, going straight for my neck. He slid his hands up my shirt, toying with my nipples. I gasped at the sensitivity of my neck and chest and I slid my hands into his hair, tugging a bit.

He stopped for a moment to remove my shirt. I decided to save a bit of time and take his shirt off also. After we discarded both of our shirts, I roughly pulled him back into a passionate kiss. As we both kissed, I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, slowly reaching down to the place he wanted attention most. He gasped as I gently rubbed my hand against the forming bulge in his pants. 

“I suggest getting on with it if you don’t want a punishment when we get back to the UK.” Phil stated, his tone quickly taking a dark turn. I knew he wasn’t kidding and began to undo his belt. It was then discarded with the rest of the clothing on the floor. I didn’t waste any time with removing his jeans, his boxers quickly following, leaving him with no clothing. Phil then looked at me with a smirk.

“Suck.” He said, threading his hands through my hair and I sunk to my knees. I licked up his shaft, not teasing since I had already been warned about that. He shifted his hands in my hair, nudging my head forward and I quickly got the message. I took as much of his length as I could in my mouth, bobbing my head right away. He groaned and I could hear his head thud against the wall. It continued this for a few minutes, switching back and forth from bobbing and licking up and down his length.

“Wait stop.” He said, quickly moving my head off of his length. “I wanna fuck you right here.”

“Are you sure, you don’t think we’ll get caught, or anyone will look for us?” I asked him, getting up from my knees.

“We should be fine, and besides, I don’t want to wait.” He said with a loving smile. 

“Alright,” I said returning the smile. “Where should we do this?”

“How about the wall.” He suggested, helping me with my belt. 

“That sounds great.” I replied. 

He removed my belt and discarded it onto the floor, and he reached to then take off my pants.

“Wait.” I warned, reaching in to the pocket of my pants. 

“What?” He asked, and answered his question as I pulled out a packet of lube from my pocket. “Well, aren’t you prepared.”

“Just in case.” I said with a smile. I handed the packet of lube to him, shimmying out of my pants. Before I could take my boxers off, Phil’s lips had roughly collided with mine, shoving me back against the wall.

“Here, let me help you with that.” His said, his voice going into that deep and husky tone that I loved so much. He proceeded to remove my boxers, my erection springing free. He began to gently stroke it just to be a tease. I whimpered as he then took it all into his hand without hesitation and shivered at the sudden coolness. 

I knew he was trying to make this as sweet and as nice as possible, while also trying to be quick about this so no one would wonder where we were, so he opened the little lube packet with his teeth, trying not to spill it everywhere. He spread it on his fingers, trying to leave some for his dick when the time came. He quickly put the packet on a shelf beside us and his index finger quickly made it’s way to the rim of my entrance. 

“Oh my, I didn’t even ask if it was okay to do any of this at all. Oh my goodness, I’m sorry.” He said, looking at me worriedly. 

“Phil, I dragged you to a custodial closet at Vidcon to get off because of your constant teasing all day. And your finger is so close to being up my ass right now, I think you have my consent. But I thank you so much for being so concerned about consent, it really is a great quality.” I said, giving him a lovely smile that he returned. 

“Thanks.” He said.

“Alright, do you think you could get on with it now, starting to get a bit desperate.” I stated through gritted teeth.

“Oh, you’ll get what you want, sweetheart.” He said, his smile quickly turning into a smirk.

He circled his finger around my rim, slowly sliding it in with ease. He thrust it in for a minute before adding a second finger, and began to scissor them. I groaned as he hit that sweet bundle of nerves that just made this all even better. 

“Oh my god, please add another.” I begged.

I was expected for Phil to make a snide remark, but instead he listened and slowly slide another finger in, gently thrusting them in and out. 

“Phil, oh my goodness, fuck me please.” I continued to beg. I know I was being a whiny little shit, and I might regret it when we get back home, but almost anything was worth getting fucked by Phil. But he did respond to my begging, and removed his fingers entirely, leaving me empty, clenching on nothing.

He hastily picked up the opened packet of lube on the shelf and rubbed some over his length. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up onto the wall. With the easier access he had, he pressed the tip into my entrance, looking at me for approval to continue. I nodded my head and he proceeded to quickly, yet gently, slide the rest of his length into me. 

My head thud against the wall behind me and I let out a low moan, trying to make sure no one would hear us in here. The rough thrusting began and it was getting harder and harder to hold back the moans. That was, until Phil had brought his hand up to cover my mouth to keep my quiet. I then didn’t hold back as much and continued to moan, a lot of it being muffled by Phil’s hand.

He continued to thrust for a while and I could begin to feel myself getting close. I looked at him with those ‘I’m close’ eyes, and he got the message. The thrusts were at an even faster and harder pace, and he wrapped his hand around my dick, wanking me off at the pace of his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Phil I’m gonna come.” I warned, and not even twenty seconds later, my orgasm took over me and had came over Phil’s hand. 

Phil kept up his thrust for another thirty seconds and he had reached his orgasm as well, releasing into me. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Phil. That was great.” I said to him as he dropped me onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around him. “I love you.” I whispered into his ear.

He let out a small chuckle and hugged me back. “I love you, too.” He replied giving me a peck on the cheek. He then decided to clean his hand, taking a cloth from the shelf beside him and cleaning his hand off. 

“Classy.” I said, beginning to pick up some discarded clothing. He laughed again, helping me pick up the clothing and we both had then got dressed.

We know we had to get back out there, meet some more people and hang out with more friends, but that was still and interesting experience, and we couldn’t wait until we got back to London.


End file.
